


Simula

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Work from home ang CEO ng Kim Empire na si Jongin, kasama ang sekretaryang si Kyungsoo at ang anak nito. At iyon ang simula ng kanilang kwento.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Simula

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Trabaho, opisina at dokumento ang naging buhay ni Jongin. Bente singko anyos pa lamang at siya ay nagmamay-ari na ng isa sa pinakamalaking kumpanya sa bansa. Workaholic ang CEO at ang mga malapit na kaibigan ay ngayon nag-aalala sa kanyang kalusugan.

  
Kim Empire is planning to extend the company internationally kaya naman ang CEO ay ginawang bahay ang opisina. Dalawang gabi itong nag oovertime, only getting four hours of sleep every day.

  
Luckily, nakumbinse ito ng pinsan na si Junmyeon na umuwi muna at magpahinga, take his work home at huwag munang magreport sa trabaho.

  
So here he is, sa loob ng opisina sa penthouse niya.

  
Habang ang kanyang paningin ay nasa dokumento, ang isang kamay naman ay gumapang sa mesa, took his mug upang uminom.

  
Walang laman, naubos na ni Jongin ang pang limang tasa ng kape niya sa gabing iyon. Tumayo si Jongin upang ipagtimpla ang sarili ng maiinom.

  
Mariing tinahak ni Jongin ang hallway patungo sa kusina, buhok ay magulo at mga mata ay pumupungay na. Pahiwatig na ang katawan ay humihingi ng pahinga.

  
Mid-step, napahinto si Jongin ng marinig mula sa kanyang guestroom ang masasayang halakhakan. Naka-awang ang pintuan at siya ay sumilip.

  
Ang ngiti ng sekretarya ang kanyang nakita, nakaupo ito sa gilid ng kama habang binibihisan ang pitong buwang gulang na anak niya.

  
Pahirapan sa lahat na kumbinsehin ang batang CEO na mag work from home ng isang linggo at napa-payag lamang ito as long as his secretary works with him.

  
Matalino at magaling na businessman si Jongin, subalit sa likod noon ay ang talento at kasipagan ng sekretarya niyang si Kyungsoo. Single father ang sekretarya at dala nito ang anak sa bahay ng boss niya.

  
At first, nais magprotesta ni Jongin because kids are headaches, makukulit at maiingay. Jongin doesn't want that, not when he's drowning in a pile of paperworks. 

  
But after spending a day with Kyungsoo's son, napansin ni Jongin na ang bata ay kasing kalmado at well-behaved kagaya ng tatay niya. Kyungjoo is a quiet kid, iiyak lamang kung puno ma ang diaper, tuwing nagugutom o kapag nais na nitong matulog. Kapag gising naman si Kyungjoo, bibigyan lang ni Kyungsoo ng kanyang fairytale book at ito ay uupo lamang sa sulok at aarteng marunong magbasa.

  
"Sleep na ha? Magta-trabaho pa si tatay.." Narinig niya ang paglalambing ng ama sa kanyang anak. Umatras si Jongin realizing he's invading his secretary's privacy, at siya ay lumayo upang makapagtimpla na.

  
~

"I need the finacial report for the first quarter.." Utos ni Jongin, not even sparing his secretary a look. 

  
Tahimik lamang si Kyungsoo pero kanyang sinunod ang utos, left the printer doing its job and went through a pile of folders sa kanyang computer and emailed the requested file sa boss.

  
Ala-una na ng umaga, inaantok na si Kyungsoo subalit gising pa ang amo at kailangan pa ang assistance niya. He could only gulp a mouthful of his strong black coffee.

  
Mahirap man at demanding sa oras ang trabaho bilang sekretarya, hindi naman makuhang mag resign ni Kyungsoo. Bukod sa malaki ang sweldo, mabait naman ang amo at pati mga katrabaho niya. Kyungsoo loves his working environment, needless to say.

  
Quarter to two ng umaga, natalo si Kyungsoo ng antok kaya sa lamesa siya ay nakatulog.

  
~

Hearing a soft thud, napalingon si Jongin sa kanyang sekretarya na ngayon ay bumagsak na. He took a glance sa orasan ng computer and realized how late it is.

  
Jongin chuckled, umiiling ito at tumayo sa gilid ni Kyungsoo. Gently, he kneeled at sinilip ang sekretarya, sa labis na antok, bumagsak na. 

  
Muling tumayo si Jongin.

  
"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo." He whispers, inaalog ang balikat ni Kyungsoo attempting to wake him up. "Wake up. Lipat ka ng kwarto." Ungol ang naging tugon ni Kyungsoo and signalled his boss with his hand to go away. 

  
Muli, napangiti ang boss at napakamot sa batok. Sa nagkapatong-patong na antok, si Kyungsoo ay bumagsak. Hindi na nagpumilit si Jongin na gisingin ito at sa halip, kanyang binuhat si Kyungsoo.

  
Sa malapit na couch niya inihiga si Kyungsoo.

  
"Kape.. kape.." Kyungsoo sleeptalks making Jongin smile. A smile that rarely blooms sa mga labi ng workaholic na boss. "Jongin, ka.. pe.."

  
"Sleep tight Kyungsoo.."

  
Muling bumalik si Jongin sa naghihintay na trabaho, ang computer ang naging kasama niya sa mga oras na iyon. Tahimik ang silid at tanging ang malakas na buga ng aircon ang naririnig ni Jongin ng biglang bumukas ang pintuan.

  
"Munggoh," Jongin speaks tenderly hearing soft pitter patters sa ilalim ng lamesa.

  
Kanyang inignore ang tuta thinking na natulog ito kaya siya nagpatuloy sa pag-aanalyze ng dokumeto.

  
Subalit, hindi pa lumilipas ang dalawang minuto ng maramdaman ang pag-galaw ng tuta sa ilalim ng mesa. Bothered sa movements, Jongin left his work at sumilip sa ilalim.

  
Instead na makulit na poodle ang makita, napangiti si Jongin ng makita ang kanyang tuta na sinasakyan ng gising na Kyungjoo.

  
"Aww, gising na?" Napaupo si Kyungjoo, kumirap habang sila ni Jongin ay nagkakatinginan. Wala mang experience sa bata ang CEO, naalala naman niya ang usapan nina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo that babies are nocturnal, tulog maghapon, gising sa gabi, kabilang na doon si Kyungjoo. "Come here, matutulog si Munggoh.." Tumawa ang bata at gumapang palayo. "Hahahaha! Mamaya na tayo mag-laro, tapusin lang ni uncle ang trabaho. Come here Joojoo.." Muling tumawa ang bata at ngayon, gumapang patungo sa kandungan ni Jongin.

  
He swiftly scoops the kid at inupo sa kanyang kandungan. Sa mga oras na iyon, lumabas ang natatagong kakulitan ni Kyungjoo ng ang keyboard ng computer ay kanyang pinaglaruan na animo ay nagta-type kagaya ng tatay nito. 

  
Kyungjoo giggled at si Jongin ay napasandal sa upuan, resting for a bit at hinayaan ang batang maglaro. Kyungjoo looks tiny, like his father. Napatawa si Jongin earning the toddler's attention.

  
"Tulog si tatay, tulog ka na rin ha? Magta-trabaho pa si tito."

~

Hindi na nabilang ni Jongin ang segundong lumipas simulang inihiga si Kyungjoo sa kama, sinusubukan niyang patulugin ang bata kagaya ng ginagawa ni Kyungsoo.

  
However, mukhang si Jongin ang dinadalaw ng antok. Mabigat na ang takipmata ni Jongin ngunit si Kyungjoo ay nakikipagharutan pa kay Munggoh. He giggles, tackling the puppy sa kama and completely ignoring Jongin.

  
Tumayo si Jongin, hihingi na ng tulong kay Kyungsoo ngunit ng makita na masarap ang tulog ng sekretarya, nakonsensya naman si Jongin kapag gigisingin pa.

  
If he can close a deal with their foreign investors, chicken lang kung ikukumpara ang magpatulog ng bata.

  
"Joojoo," Deadma si Jongin sa bata. "Joojoo," Kanyang hinablot ang paboritong fairytale book ni Kyungjoo at naupo sa kama. Leaning against the headboard, Jongin flips the cover of the book.

  
Napansin ni Kyungjoo ang pamilyar na mga drawing sa unang pahina kaya ito ay gumapang sa direksyon ni Jongin and immediately snuggles sa tiyan ng boss ng tatay.

  
Nagsimulang magbasa si Jongin, in an exciting way, imitating the bear and the penguin's voices na character sa istorya. Kyungjoo would giggle, ituturo pa ang mga drawings at magba-blabber inaudibly kay Jongin who would only pretend na naiintindihan ang sinasabi ng bata. In short, nag-enjoy ang dalawa sa storytelling. 

  
Patapos na ang istorya ng makatulog si Kyungjoo sa kanyang tiyan. Maingat na isinarado ni Jongin ang libro at inayos ang pagkakahiga ng bata. Losing the warmth, romolyo si Kyungjoo hanggang sa muling yumakap sa tiyan ni Jongin.

  
Defeated at naku-kyutan sa maamong mukha ng natutulog na bata, hinayaan na lang ni Jongin ang kanilang posisyon at unti-unti, sumuko ang mga mata ng CEO at nakatulog na.

~ 

Kyungsoo jumps out of the sofa ng maalimpungatan. He's revising a document for the meeting with the investors ng siya ay makatulog. Baka ito ay mapagalitan kapag walang maibigay si Jongin kapag maghanap.

  
Subalit wala si Jongin sa table niya at mataas na ang sikat ni haring araw kaya nagtaka ang sekretarya. Jongin didn't wake him up? At nagtataka man kung paano nakadating sa couch, lumabas na lamang siya from the office room at hinanap ang bossing. Stopping ng makitang natutulog ang CEO sa kama ng guestroom. Maingat na pumasok si Kyungsoo ng kwarto and smiled ng makita ang posisyon ng anak at ng kanyang boss.

  
Si Kyungjoo, nakahilata habang ang maiiksing paa ay nasa leeg at mukha na ng CEO. Napafrown pa ang natutulog na amo ng malakas na umutot ang kanyang nag-iisang anak. The secretary giggled and bit his lips to stop the impending laughter from slipping out 

  
Inaantok parin, si Kyungsoo ay humiga sa kabilang side ng kama at hindi nagtagal, muli siya ay nakatulog kasama ang anak at sa tabi ng boss.  



End file.
